The invention relates generally to ground working equipment, such as agricultural equipment, and more specifically, to an implement incorporating a combined down force and depth control system to maintain a substantially uniform seed deposition depth.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle. For example, a tongue of the implement may be connected to a drawbar of the tractor, or a mast of the implement may be connected to a 3-point hitch of the tractor. These seeding implements typically include a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. In certain configurations, a gauge wheel is positioned a vertical distance above the opener to establish a desired trench depth for seed deposition into the soil. As the implement travels across a field, the opener excavates a trench into the soil, and seeds are deposited into the trench. As will be appreciated, maintaining a constant trench depth provides a substantially uniform soil cover which enhances crop yields.
Certain implements include a gauge wheel rigidly mounted to the implement at a desired vertical distance above the opener. In such implements, a significant down force may be applied to the gauge wheel to ensure that the opener remains at the desired penetration depth despite variations in the terrain. Unfortunately, providing such a down force to the gauge wheel may compact the soil adjacent to the seed trench, thereby impeding crop growth. In addition, because the gauge wheel is pressed firmly against the soil surface, contact between the gauge wheel or the opener and any obstructions (e.g., rocks, clods, etc.) may induce an acceleration that propagates through the implement, thereby potentially reducing the operational life of certain components within the implement.